A Problem One Can't Solve On Thier Own
by tengenlucy
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert have been dating for fuor months. but Matthew hasn't told him everything. what happens when his universtiy corses and two part time jobes cauz this little secrt to be reveled? what will Gil do? human names used
1. Date Night

Matthew walked up to the movie theater to meet his boyfriend gilbert for their second monthly date night. Since matthew was busy with university courses and gilbert with the cafè he and his friends (francis and antonio) opened after they graduated high school and it also happens to be the place where they met for the first time.

 _It was after hours and gilbert was just about done cleaning for the night "almost done, maybe a quick break is in order" he thought. he went to get himself a cup of coffee so he could finish cleaning. As he went to pick up a cup he heard a quiet tapping on the window bye the front door_

" _was ist es jetzt"_

 _gildert walked to the front of the cafè just as he got there was a flash of lightning and he saw a figure in the window that made him jump_

" _THE FUCK!"_

 _Gilbert then vary slowly walked up to the front door and opened it to reveal someone who was soaked to the bone he also appeared to be about the same age as Gilbert, but he looked rather lonely._

" _Hey you ok kid"_

" _Y-y-ya j-just co-o-ld"_

" _You want to come in to warm up and dry off"_

" _Oh…. ah… no I wanted to…. Knew wh-where I Am?"_

 _Gilbert stared at him in shock for a while "_ _is he lost"_ _he wondered. After he realized he had been staring at the poor kid for a while he answered_

" _Hedley street"_

" _STUPID FUCKING AL" he yelled suddenly_

 _Gilbert was taken aback '_ _well that was unexpected'_

 _Gilbert looked and him for a moment before he asked timidly_

" _Are you lost?" Gilbert asked_

" _Uh..m-my brother dropped me off at the store down the street to get so food and said he would be back in five minutes to pick me up. He must have forgotten. Ha again" he said the last part in a whisper._

" _So do you want to come in to get warmed up. I'll be leaving soon so want me to drive you home."_

" _Uh sure thanks"_

 _The kid walked in and gilbert ran to get him a towel to dry himself off with, he tossed it to him and then he went to get two cups of coffee. As he was walking back Gilbert thought_ ' _he looks a little pissed, upset, worried, and kind of cute,wait, when did I start thinking he was cute'_ _he then placed two cups of coffee on the table_

" _My names Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt"_

" _Matthew. Matthew williams" Matthew said quietly_

" _So Matthew does this happen often. Your brother forgetting you that is"_

" _Oh um quite often actually"_

 _Matthew said with a slight blush on his cheeks_

That was about two to three months ago now. Just as Matthew was about to text Gilbert (he was late as usual) he came running to Mathew and then proceeded to jump in too his arm's which Matthew was not prepared for and they both ended up falling backwards Gilbert landing on Mathew.

"Damit GIL stop jumping on me. I nearly cracked my head off the pavement"

"Aww don't worry birde you're tougher than that"

Matthew sighed, a little annoyed at gilbert for assuming that even a hockey player wouldn't be hurt by pavement.

"Anyway your late did you and the guys have a big party to cater for?"

"Ja we did, some rich dude was getting married"

"Well at least they had great food, even if they have about a 50% chance of staying married more than six months"

"Kesese, you got that right Birde"

Gilbert looked a little concerned

"Yeah I might have a headache in the morning but I'm fine"

Gilbert laughed as a look of relief came over his face after matthew had said that

"You never change do ya birde" he said with a smile

Matthew smiled, a warm smile that made the night sky look brighter than it actually was, Gilbert thought.

"Hahaha. Can you get off me, then we can go and watch a movie. Ok"

"Oh… ya sure. What movie are we going to see. I'll let you pick since I was late. My treat"

Matthew had to laugh at that, this happens too often that it became normal for matthew to pick the movie's when they went out on these date nights.

" well I guess I should have expected this it always happens"

"Kesesesesese ya well you know I'm a little slow at somethings"

Mathew look Gilbert in the eyes and said very seriously

"No" he shook his head "you're just special. My kind of special"

As matthew said that he was looking at gilbert's and could see his cheeks turn a little pink. He had to smile at that it was cute. Matthew sighed he had so much on his mind right now he didn't really care what movie they saw as long as he got home so he could sleep off the headache he has.

"I'll let you pick the movie tonight, but nothing too long" He said tiredly.

Gilbert looked over to Matthew with a quizzical look 'well this is weird he normally would pick a really long one to torture me with' after a few minutes of internal debate Gilbert decided to ask what was which Mathew sighed and responded with "Just tired that's what movie do you want to see"

Gilbert looked at him a little longer seeing whether he was lying or not but couldn't really tell Matthew keep looking sighed if matte wasn't going to tell him then then he wasn't going to force him to tell him.

"Ok fine you don't have to tell me I won't force you to tell me. As for a movie why not "THE LEGO MOVIE" you know since I get to pick"

Matthew had to smile at that. Gilbert always manage to do that even if Matthew felt like crying Gilbert would somehow manage to make him smile and laugh

"Sure why not. I hear it got good reviews from Arthur or so said my brother"

"WHAT! REALLY! ARthur watched it? I highly doubt that"

Gilbert said shaking his head in disbelief. Matthew laughed at his reaction but said

"Ya tha...that's what i said to…..too alfred but" he took a deep breath to calm himself

"Alfred claims it's true"

Gilbert payed for the tickets and went in to find their seats asked

"Did you call Arthur and ask him"

Matthew sighed "No haven't had much time lately"

Gilbert looked at him for some time to really take in how he looked

'Bags under his eyes, pale skin, and it looks like he hasn't eaten much. Are his courses really that hard.'

He was going to ask matthew about it but just at that moment the movie started 'I'll ask him after the movie'

-Matthew's Front Door-

(Gilbert forgot to ask go figure, too excited about the movie~ geash GILBERT such a kid)

"That was such an awesome movie Kesesesese"

Matthew laughed "Really gil? you were more excited then most of the kids in the theater"

Gilbert looked to the side and started to rub that back of his neck, something he does when he's embarrassed.

"Ya.. well… you know… it was really good and funny" Gil said well trying to hid his blush (and failing) they were standing in front matthew's apartment building, there standing there talking when matthews phone goes off.

"It's a text from Alfred ~sigh~ he and Arthur had a fight again"

Gilbert snorted "what's this like the tenth time this month!?"

Matthew half laughed/half snorted "yeah pretty much"

"Are you going to text him back? Or just stare at your phone?"

"What … oh..a... no i'll text him tomorrow morning before classes start"

Gil sighed and hugged matte 'he needs sleep' Gil was worried about Matthew but knew he could take care of himself. He gave matthew a passionate kiss goodnight before walking back to the bus stop to get a ride to his apartment, which was four block away.

Matthew stood there watching Gilbert Gilbert was out of sight he turned around and started up the stairs to his apartment. He looked at the mesage his brother had sent.

"Hey bro can i crash at your place for like two weeks.

I kind of piss Arthur off this morning when he was cooking breakfast

For us after our….ah date night."

That's something Matthew didn't want to think about right now.

"I'll text him is the morning, I need to try a get some sleep"

Lately Matthew hasn't gotten more then maybe two hours of sleep a night and it was really starting to get to him, he had three projects due in two weeks plus he has two part time jobs to pay the rent of his apartment and his schooling, and with his brother costly coming over for "relationship help" he was starting to think he might end up a living corpse by the end of the week.

"I just hope my habit doesn't start up again"

Matthew walked to his bedroom, changed into his pejays and tried to get some sleep.

But much to his disappointment he didn't get much.


	2. An early Morning Problem

**Author's note: so I mentioned that Matthew has two Part time jobs and is in university. Well, the two part-time jobs are, one a student position at a retirement home (he works three hours and gets $12.45 an hour with a total of nine days a week) and his other part-time job is at a gas station (he works the cash) he's paid minimum wage. As for University program, I see him as the creative type who also likes building so he's an Architecture program. He got in on scholarship. Ok back to the story!**

Instead of sleeping (not that he could anyway) Matthew decided to work on the projects that he had to finish for three of his courses. He had two models to make plus a sketch of a building he would like to design or redesign,Matthew decided to start with the models since they would take the most time.

"well might as well start" Matthew muttered

After a couple of hours of working on the models Matthew is finished one of the models and half way done the other, he also has an idea for the sketch, which he will work on after his morning class today. When Matthew looks up the clock in the kitchen it was 6:30. Matthew sighed

"So in the last week, I've slept about three hours, Great"

Matthew said sarcastically

'Classes start in three hours, It'll take about an hour to get to school' Matthew thought, just at that moment he remembered he had to call his (idiot) brother, but first he needed a shower, then breakfast,and enough coffee to stay awake during class.

Around the time that Matthew was getting ready for his shower Gilbert remembered that last night Birde seemed very tired, so he thought 'I'll call Birde and ask what was up with him yesterday'.Gilbert knew Birde all to well something was bugging him and he won't tell Gilbert because he would want to act tough and not worry him. Just as he was about to hit the call button he got a text from Alfred 'Ficken Alfred worst timing ever' he thought as he looked at the text.

Hey, dude, have u talked to mat lately? I texted him yesterday

But he hasn't responded? Like what up with that?

'Seriously what kind of brother is he, his brother has class in like two hours he should just be waking up!'Gilbert thought while glaring at his phone.

"Alfred can wait I'm calling Birde"

Though Gilbert would never admit to it he was very un-awesomely worried (like a hight school girl over her boyfriend hanging with another girl) about Matthew he normally is awake by now and would have texted Alfred right way because he knows he alway over exaggerates when he doesn't get a response at least an hour after he sends a text (it's kind of annoying). So Gilbert went to his contacts on his phone found Birde and hit call, he waited about two rings when he heard the phone being picked up.

"Hey gil what's up ' _yawns'_ you never call in the morning?" Matthew said quietly

Gilbert sighed in relief 'He's ok,good' he thought, but he still wasn't willing to tell Matthew he was worried about him, that would make him sound needy

"Oh come on Birde, even I can wake up early some days"

He heard Matthew sigh and his kettle being placed on the stove

"But on a Friday where you work the night shift, I don't think so"

Well there goes his plan at not sounding needy and worried like a teenage girl

"Ok, you got me! your brother texted me and said you still haven't responded yet, which is kind of weird for you, also, you seemed really tired yesterday and…. Well….was sort of ….you know…' _whispers'_ worried"

Matthew chuckled he could practically hear the blush on Gilbert's face, and Gilbert, in turn, Smiled like an idiot hearing Matthew chuckle.

"Well thanks for worrying,but I'm fine and I'll text Al just before class starts, then ' _the water was boiling so Matthew turned the element off, got his favorite cup and made a cup of tea for himself'_ ' I'll have an excuse if he want's to stay over the night to say no"

Gilbert had to laugh at that 'he's picking up my habits'

"Well it's probably just because he hurt Arthur's feelings by insulting his food ' _sigh'_ again,that or he made Arthur go on the bottom"

"EWW gil no, I did not want to think about that, now I need to get that mental image out of my mind" Matthew all but yelled at gilbert which made gil laugh his iconic laugh

"Keseseesese BUT it's true Mattie" he whined

Matthew laughed and snorted trying and failing to contain his laughter when he abruptly stopped Gilbert heard a cup shatter and a loud thud.

-Silence-

"Matthew?" Gilbert asked nervously, no response "MATTHEW!?" still no responses

Gilbert hung up the phone with a loud BANG, grabbed his car keys and ran to his garage, opened the car door put the key in the engine, turned, and….nothing, no rolling over nothing, not one sound.

"Verdammtes Stück Scheiße Auto, mattie fucking needs me"

He sighed 'ok Gilbert you got three options one ask Francis to check on him, to catch the bus, or run four blocks to his apartment' Gilbert thought on it for about two whole seconds 'running it is'

Gilbert slammed the car door and started running about half way there he realized he forget Mattie's apartment key inside Mattie's last time he was there for…."MOVIE NIGHT"(not what they were actually doing 'wink' If you catch my drift) so he'd have to try and wake Francis up because he had a copy of Matthew's apartment key 'to feed Mattie's cat Kurma when Matthew was going to be home very late getting home from work or classes'( _Francis lives beside Matthew this was found out when gilbert was telling Matthew about Francis and where he lived, to gilbert surprise they were Nabors though didn't talk to each other till Gilbert introduced them to each other, they became friend rather quickly after that_ )

When Gilbert got to that floor where Matthew's apartment was he walked quickly to Francis's door, knocked and waited….waited…...knocked again longer waited again he was about to knock again even louder when he heard shuffling on the other side on the door.

'Must he had a date with Michelle last night, hope he puts on a robe this time'

As the door opened he was greeted by the sight of a groggy, disheveled, bedhead hair and grumpy looking Francis. Francis stared at Gilbert for about a minute before he recognized him, then he sighed, walked back to the kitchen grabbed a key out for the key bowl, walked back to gilbert held the keys out and said

"Here's Matthew's apartment key, 'he glanced at the clock in the entrance hall 7:29 am' he's late for his class and I think his cat knocked something over"

Gilbert stared at Francis than the key and back to Francis 'how does he alway know what I want when I knock on his door' he shrugged grabbed the key said his thanks, fast walked to Matthew's door unlocked it walked in, ran to the kitchen and stopped.

Matthew was on the floor with a cut on his forehead and a shattered piece of mug around his

"Oh, Mein Gott Matthew!"

 **I used Google translate I hope they're right**

 **Ficken= Fucking**

 **Author's note: so I mentioned that Matthew has two Part time jobs and is in university. Well, the two part-time jobs are, one a student position at a retirement home (he works three hours and gets $12.45 an hour with a total of nine days a week) and his other part-time job is at a gas station (he works the cash) he's paid minimum wage. As for University program, i see him as the creative type who also likes building so he's an Architecture program. He got in on scholarship. Ok back to the story!**

Instead of sleeping (not that he could anyway) Matthew decided to work on the projects that he had to finish for three of his courses. He had two models to make plus a sketch of a building he would like to design or redesign,Matthew decided to start with the models since they would take the most time.

"well might as well start" Matthew muttered

After a couple of hours of working on the models Matthew is finished one of the models and half way done the other, he also has an idea for the sketch, which he will work on after his morning class today. When Matthew looks up the clock in the kitchen it was 6:30. Matthew sighed

"So in the last week, I've slept about three hours, Great"

Matthew said sarcastically

'Classes start in three hours, It'll take about an hour to get to school' Matthew thought, just at that moment he remembered he had to call his (idiot) brother, but first he needed a shower, then breakfast,and enough coffee to stay awake during class.

Around the time that Matthew was getting ready for his shower Gilbert remembered that last night Birde seemed very tired, so he thought 'I'll call Birde and ask what was up with him yesterday'.Gilbert knew Birde all to well something was bugging him and he won't tell Gilbert because he would want to act tough and not worry him. Just as he was about to hit the call button he got a text from Alfred 'Ficken Alfred worst timing ever' he thought as he looked at the text.

Hey, dude, have u talked to mat lately? I texted him yesterday

But he hasn't responded? Like what up with that?

'Seriously what kind of brother is he, his brother has class in like two hours he should just be waking up!'Gilbert thought while glaring at his phone.

"Alfred can wait I'm calling Birde"

Though Gilbert would never admit to it he was very un-awesomely worried (like a hight school girl over her boyfriend hanging with another girl) about Matthew he normally is awake by now and would have texted Alfred right way because he knows he alway over exaggerates when he doesn't get a response at least an hour after he sends a text (it's kind of annoying). So Gilbert went to his contacts on his phone found Birde and hit call, he waited about two rings when he heard the phone being picked up.

"Hey gil what's up ' _yawns'_ you never call in the morning?" Matthew said quietly

Gilbert sighed in relief 'He's ok,good' he thought, but he still wasn't willing to tell Matthew he was worried about him, that would make him sound needy

"Oh come on Birde, even I can wake up early some days"

He heard Matthew sigh and his kettle being placed on the stove

"But on a Friday where you work the night shift, I don't think so"

Well there goes his plan at not sounding needy and worried like a teenage girl

"Ok, you got me! your brother texted me and said you still haven't responded yet, which is kind of weird for you, also, you seemed really tired yesterday and…. Well….was sort of ….you know…' _whispers'_ worried"

Matthew chuckled he could practically hear the blush on Gilbert's face, and Gilbert, in turn, Smiled like an idiot hearing Matthew chuckle.

"Well thanks for worrying,but I'm fine and I'll text Al just before class starts, then ' _the water was boiling so Matthew turned the element off, got his favorite cup and made a cup of tea for himself'_ ' I'll have an excuse if he want's to stay over the night to say no"

Gilbert had to laugh at that 'he's picking up my habits'

"Well it's probably just because he hurt Arthur's feelings by insulting his food ' _sigh'_ again,that or he made Arthur go on the bottom"

"EWW gil no, I did not want to think about that, now I need to get that mental image out of my mind" Matthew all but yelled at gilbert which made gil laugh his iconic laugh

"Keseseesese BUT it's true Mattie" he whined

Matthew laughed and snorted trying and failing to contain his laughter when he abruptly stopped Gilbert heard a cup shatter and a loud thud.

-Silence-

"Matthew?" Gilbert asked nervously, no response "MATTHEW!?" still no responses

Gilbert hung up the phone with a loud BANG, grabbed his car keys and ran to his garage, opened the car door put the key in the engine, turned, and….nothing, no rolling over nothing, not one sound.

"Verdammtes Stück Scheiße Auto, mattie fucking needs me"

He sighed 'ok Gilbert you got three options one ask Francis to check on him, to catch the bus, or run four blocks to his apartment' Gilbert thought on it for about two whole seconds 'running it is'

Gilbert slammed the car door and started running about half way there he realized he forget Mattie's apartment key inside Mattie's last time he was their for…."MOVIE NIGHT"(not what they were actually doing 'wink' If you catch my drift) so he'd have to try and wake Francis up because he had a copy of Matthew's apartment key 'to feed Mattie's cat Kurma when Matthew was going to be home very late getting home from work or classes'(Francis lives beside Matthew this was found out when gilbert was telling Matthew about Francis and where he lived, to gilbert surprise they were Nabors though didn't talk to each other till Gilbert introduced them to each other, they became friend rather quickly after that)

When Gilbert got to that floor where Matthew's apartment was he walked quickly to Francis's door, knocked and waited….waited…...knocked again longer waited again he was about to knock again even louder when he heard shuffling on the other side on the door.

'Must he had a date with Michelle last night, hope he puts on a robe this time'

As the door opened he was greeted by the sight of a groggy, disheveled, bedhead hair and grumpy looking Francis. Francis stared at Gilbert for about a minute before he recognized him, then he sighed, walked back to the kitchen grabbed a key out for the key bowl, walked back to gilbert held the keys out and said

"Here's Matthew's apartment key, 'he glanced at the clock in the entrance hall 7:29 am' he's late for his class and I think his cat knocked something over"

Gilbert stared at Francis than the key and back to Francis 'how does he alway know what I want when I knock on his door' he shrugged grabbed the key said his thanks, fast walked to Matthew's door unlocked it walked in, ran to the kitchen and stopped.

Matthew was on the floor with a cut on his forehead and a shattered piece of mug around his

"Oh, Mein Gott Matthew!"

 **I used Google translate I hope they're right**

 **Ficken= Fucking**

 **verdammtes Stück Scheiße Auto =fucking piece of shit car**

 **From the first Chapter here're the translations**

 **was ist es jetzt = what is it now**

 **I hope you like it it took some time but I got it up PLEASE REVIEW I VALUE ALL OPINIONS**

 **I used Grammarly to help edit this chapter.**

 **Verdammtes Stück Scheiße Auto =fucking piece of shit car**

 **From the first Chapter here're the translations**

 **was ist es jetzt = what is it now**

 **I hope you like it it took some time but I got it up PLEASE REVIEW I VALUE ALL OPINIONS**

 **I used Grammarly to help edit this chapter.**


End file.
